A Princess's Lost Memmories and A Pirate
by deAth to Ko0Kie
Summary: **hiatus** Kagome's father disappeared during a war when she was six, and she only remember's bits and pieces of her past through dreams, but she wants to forget...Sesshomaru's a deadly pirate, feared by all... what happens when these two meet..first fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

The pale moon shone through the clouds, deep within the western lands. The wind howled, trees swayed from left to right, rain started to fall… With it, a story from the past, of a man and a woman who loved one another, yet could not… And so our story begins.

Long ago a child, no less than five years old, watched her father pace back and forth within his study. A grim expression plastered upon his features. Timidly the girl spoke, "Papa? Why are you so angry?"

"I am not angry my little Kagome," his voice was soft as he spoke to her, "I…It's just there's a war and I don't know what to do about it."

"I can help, papa, watch!" Kagome spoke with much enthusiasm as she held out here right hand. Closing her eyes, bright blue sparks stated to form, until a glowing orb floated above her hand. She opened her eyes and it vanished.

"Did you see it papa, did you see it!" She cried, joy evident in her voice. At her father's smile and nod, she giggled and ran forward to hug him, his arms open as he kneeled down. But when she reached him all she grabbed was air.

"PAPA!" A young woman screamed into the night. She looked about herself, she was still in the dark, damp, and dank orphanage she grew up in. The dream was like a nightmare that wouldn't go away. She hated that dream for as long as shecould remember, it was the last time she ever saw her father.

When her father had disappeared without a trace she ran away, abandoning her family and all that she loved . She was found by an elderly woman while scrimmaging through a fruit vender's rotten stash, one might say.The old womanasked her if she had any family,Kagome undeniably said no, that's when the woman took her to an old run down orphanage with no name. And as of today she was now on her own, she was sixteen.

* * *

The wind blew though a young man's hair as he stood on the deck of the feared ship, Silver Moon. He was a very handsome young man, no older than nineteen at the least. He stood tall and proud, long silver hair flew freely about him, amber eyes that cold freeze the warmest of hearts. His stoic demeanor made him intimidating, for he truly was not one to be reckoned with.

"Captain! We our approaching land! What are you order's sir!" A lanky man called from the crow's nest.

"Port, then go in search of supplies, bring them back, then do what you will. We will leave by dawn tomorrow." Spoke the captain, never letting his cool façade slip.

"Aye aye captain!" The crew shouted with rejoice. They would be on land for the first time in eight weeks. They would be able to restock, have a couple drinks at the nearest tavern, and maybe spend the night in a brothel. Little did they know what was in store for them when they hit port.

* * *

"Bye everybody! I'll miss you!" A young woman shouted on the opposite side of a tattered wooden fence.

"Bye Kagome! We'll miss you too!" Shouted many young children from a few broken windows on the first floor of the worn down building. Kagome smiled as she left, she was free of that place, but she for some unknown reason she didn't want to leave. She mentally shook it off as she walked away from that place she had known for the last ten years.

FLASHBACK

She was rummaging through a rotten fruit basket a fruit vendor had thrown away, when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see what it was when she saw a kind looking old woman with sad eyes looking down upon her.

"Child, what is it that ye are doing? Don't ye have a family to go home to?" Said the old woman. Kagome's mind went blank for a moment, she then shook her head no.

"Well child, ye best come with me, I can give you a home until ye are able to make it on your own." The old woman sighed. Kagome looked at the woman for a moment and walked forward.

She had nowhere to go to anymore, she had abandoned her family a year ago after her father had disappeared. So she followed the old woman to her new home, where she would live for the next ten years.

END FLASHBACK

A tear slid down her cheek as she numbly walked away from the orphanage. She was sixteen years old now, she should forget her past and move on; and she did just that.

* * *

uhhhhh….hey ppls this is my first fic um I hope u like it. tell me what u think, this is a sess/kag fic so yeah……..ne wayz the inu gang won't make an appearance in this one (I find them boring sometimes) um u can flame but only for good reasons okay, well I gotta write the next chapter, but I want at least 10 reviews before I do that so tell me, should I keep it going or just forget about it and make it go poof…well I hoped u liked it cuz if u didn't well there's nothing I can do later and can you give ideas for a title the one I wrote for was what I thought would be good for it cuz Kagome's a princess (she doesn't remember) and fluffy's a pirate (I like himas a pirate he's cooler like that I think) give me ideas please Ja Ne, ko0Kie-san 


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer- i do not own inuyasha, want to though...and if i did own him i would tie him to a tree and give/let his brother do what ever he wanted to do...**

**ko0Kie- i would like to give a special thanx to:**

Suns of Sin- such foul laugange

sessyslove4ever234- yes of course why wouldn't he

Child of the Silvery Moon- yes it does

ice-hearted

Mistress Aya-chan

LynGreenTea

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

"lalala"- speaking

'_lalala_ '- thoughts

* * *

Kagome walked down an old beaten path to a town about six miles away from the orphanage; needless to say her legs hurt, but she kept on walking. She was close, for she could here the restless noise coming from it, from what she heard there must be a port , from the sloshing of water and the smacks of wood against wood. She heard the shouting of people, the hooves of horses, and there rumbling of carriages.

She was just making her way over the crest of yet another hill when she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw looked like it came out of a dream.

There was indeed a port, but none like she had ever seen. Both ships and boats alike, in every shape and size, were lined up like there was no tomorrow. The town itself was equally astonishing, vendors lined the streets selling there merchandise, shops where people gathered to buy little necessities. People walked about the streets in simple to the most extravagant kimonos and hakamas she had ever seen, and some she had no idea what type of clothing some were. She could smell the wonderful scents coming from the town as well, but she cringed from the not so pleasant ones.

Slowly she made her way down the hill, and into the town.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted a sickly green little man.

"Yes Jaken," Sesshomaru stated calmly, barley giving the imp a glance.

"We are about to hit port my lord, and well…" Jaken stumbled over his words, he was always nervous around his lord, he didn't really know how to act. (AN- hmm makes u wonder doesn't it) He glanced down at his feet at one of Sesshomaru's famed glares. "Well you see my lord… We are headed to one of Musashi's most biggest trading towns in Japan. They have very strict guard there, and well, what do you want to do sir." Sweat was starting to form on his forehead as he said this.

"We will port, gather supplies, rest, and leave by dawn. Understood?" Sesshomaru said with no emotion in his voice. Jaken gulped and nodded slowly, Sesshomaru then turned foot and strode over to the bow of the ship, his eyes scanning the docks…'_ Interesting_ '

* * *

Kagome walked through the crowed town with much ease for some reason. For every time people saw her theywould either gasp of mumble something and bow slightly, she was very perplexed. Some people even came up to her and gave her offerings, bow quickly then run away in amazement written all over there faces when she refused them.

She walked down the street that had been cleared for her, for the same odd reason when she bumped into someone's back. She quickly said her apologies when they turned around; cold amber eyes bore into her own. Memories flashedbefore her eyes, then all went black…

* * *

Hey peoples thanx for the reviews they made me all weeeeee yay hahaha fun fun fun more more more more yea kinda like that. Sry the chappie is so short chapter 3 is gonna be longer than the first 2 combined, probably, who knows but anyways I got a review askin if this is based in japan, yes it is, its based not during the feudal era but when Europe has found their way to japan and trading starts up and everything , that's why kagome sees all the weird people and their clothes and stuff but thanx for the reviews plz make more pwetty pwez wif shuga on twop

\/

\/

\/

Push the button and tell the magic genie what you think and you'll get a cookie --------complements of ko0Kie-san

\/

\/

Review review review


	3. Who are you?

Thanks for the reviews they made me all happy and stuff anyways on with the story 

"lalala" - talking

'lalala' - thoughts

_lalala_ - memories / dreams

**lalala** - flashbacks

Chapter 3

Who are you?

_Tears, there were so many tears, both from the sky and the eyes of a small child. Massacre, chaos, death… There was no life in this desolate place._

_"Papa! Papa! Where are you?" Cried a little girl running through a dense a forest, snow crunching underfoot. She stumbled blindly through the forest with nothing but the moonlight to guide her. Deaf to everything around her, but one voice, "Kagome, I'm right here…" Kagome smiled, she kept running, there was a figure not to far from her, ' Just a bit further.'_

_Kagome drew nearer to the figure, but it's back was turned, she stopped, "Papa, papa is that you?"_

_Slowly, ever so slowly, the figure turned around. Kagome's large blue eyes widened in fear as red ones bore in to her own. Fangs protruded from its mouth, blood dripped onto the white snow from its claws. A deep gash, starting from its shoulder, went roughly across its chest to the beginning of its hip, blood flowed freely._

_Kagome gasped, as her hands flew to her mouth in horror. The creature before her wobbly began to move towards her, an evil grin upon its face. Suddenly it stopped, it swayed for a moment, then fell face first in the snow, Kagome ran to it._

_Once again she gasped, an arrow protruded from its back. Quickly she pulled the arrow out and turned the thing over._

_"It…It's a boy." Kagome stared in awe at the boy before her. His eyes were closed now, so he wasn't that scary anymore. His face was what astonished her the most, 'From demon to angel.'_

_His face was the most angelic thing she had ever seen. His skin was pale, not sickly pale, but pale nonetheless, strange markings adorned his face: two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Silver hair framed his face, ending at his shoulders._ (AN: He's 9 right now, if you know who I'm talking about, and kag's is still 6.)

_Kagome mentally slapped herself, what was she thinking. She began to concentrate on his wounds, blue sparks started to form around her hands, until her whole being and the boy were engulfed in a pale blue light, and as quickly it appeared, it vanished. The only trace of blood was of that on the snow._

_Slowly his eyes began to open, as if waking up from a deep slumber. His eyes held Kagome's fiercely, as if staring down his next victim. They were not red anymore, they were cold amber, but they held a sense of longing like she had never seen before._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy asked gruffly as he sat up with a grunt. Kagome looked at him for a moment, her big blue eyes wide in curiosity. She began to open her mouth as if to say something, but closed it as if she changed her mind. "Well…" The boy voiced, getting impatient._

_"What is your name?" Kagome asked completely ignoring his previous question with one of her own. She then began a series of questions before he could answer. "Why are your eyes goldish looking? Why is your hair silvery-blue like? Are those tattoos? Why do you have pale skin? Why were you covered in blood? Why were your eyes red? Why is your eyebrow twitching? Are you mad at something? What are you mad at? Why is your kimono prettier than mine? Why do you have fangs? Why are your-"_

_Before Kagome could say anything else, a small yet large hand covered her mouth. Kagome stopped talking, and nodded her head in understanding, for the look in his eyes clearly said - SHUT UP!_

_"Now will you please answer my question first."_

_"Not until you tell me your name."_

_"My name is of no importance ri-"_

_"I will answer none of your silly questions then," Kagome stated with a huff and turned her back to the boy._

_"Fine…My name is Sesshomaru." _(AN: Finally I'm tired of writing it and the boy.)

_"There now was that so hard."_

_"No, now please, tell me who you are and what your doing here?" Sesshomaru stated irritably._

_"What if I don't feel like telling you."_

_"I answered your insignificant, silly little question, now you will answer mine!" Sesshomaru was beyond furious to say the least._

_"No." Oh, how Sesshomaru loathed this little girl before him and how he loathed her defiance, and every little aspect of her at this moment, but he could do nothing of it. She was just an innocent little girl, an annoying innocent little girl at that._

_"Very well, I'll be leaving now then," stated Sesshomaru simply, and that got Kagome's attention._

_"No! Don't leave I'll tell you anything you want to know, but please, I don't wanna be alone right now." Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, she, she was crying. But when he turned around the sight he saw would make anyone miserable._

_Kagome was on her knees, her hands on the ground. Her eyes were turning red and puffy, and her lower lip was trembling. "I'll answer any of your questions, just don't go away," Kagome said between sobs, "My…My name is Kagome…And, and I'm here looking for my papa."_

_Sesshomaru nodded, a mask of indifference plastered upon his face. "That was all I wanted to know, come with me, I'll take to the next town." Kagome nodded, and reached for his outstretched hand. Once her palm was in his, he lifted her off the ground, and took her to the next town._

_'Kagome huh? I have a feeling we'll meet again sometime.'_

(AN: ya know I would end it here to build up suspense, but I think that would be cruel so I'll do it in another chapter, heeheeheeheehee.)

Kagome awoke to the feeling of being rocked back and forth, another thing she couldn't remember lying in a bed this soft since… Kagome jumped from where she had been previously lying down.

"I see your awake. Long time, no see." Kagome head jerked to the right. In a corner of the room she was in sat a well built man in a mahogany chair. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck, bangs hid his eyes at the moment. He was reading a book, he was holding it with one of his large hands as the other held a glass of brandy. Slowly he lifted his head, amber eyes bore into her own blue one's.

"Se…Sesshomaru!" Kagome's mind was spinning. So many weird things were happening today, first with the bowing and the gifts, and now Sesshomaru. Could things get any worse.

"Captain!" Came a muffled voice through the door, "Everyone's accounted for sir! Shove off?"

"Yes." Was all that was said when Kagome felt a rough surge and an increase in the rocking, she didn't feel very good. "Um, Sesshomaru where are you taking me?" Sesshomaru glanced up from the book he was reading, took a sip from his brandy, and closed his eyes.

"Where ever the sea takes us." When he opened his eyes, he wanted to shut them. Kagome stood in the middle of his cabin, seething.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN FORTY-EIGHT DIFFERENT WAYS!"

"Oi where'd the 'gulls fly off to?" A ship hand mumbled raising the sails. He looked around, the entire crew was cowering in fear. "What's wrong with ya'll?"

Simultaneously, they all pointed to the Captain's chambers. Then he heard it, a raging female, a male's most lethal enemy, was aboard the Silver Moon...

Hey everone there's chappie 3 hope you enjoyed it, hopefully it gave you some more detail into the story, but never fear the plot will thicken...Will kagome ever find her father...Will she kill sessy in 48 different ways.. find out in chapter four, "The deadly sea" till next time

ko0Kie-san

P.S.

Review please they make me want to write more of this story


	4. Author's Note

Bear with me here!

All of my stories have been put on hold till I can get everything in order on my side. You may send in reviews and whatnot if you want.

Um, I am also taking up readers who wish to write their own chapters in any of my stories.

All you have to do is send it to me through email or myspace. (Whichever is preferable.)

I will read it and I will post it up giving credit where credit is due. This will only go on until I can start posting again.

I thank everyone who has kept reading and reviewing. And I realize how impatient everyone can be, but I thought this would be a fun thing to do until everything is in order again. So I you want to participate. Get cracking. Work those typing fingers out, and use that imagination of yours.

It doesn't have to follow the storyline whatsoever, just make up a missing piece in one of the characters life. Add a new character! I might even use it when I start posting again. Do whatever you want! Hey, you can even do a lemon for all I care! Spice things up and make it fun.

Sp please be patient until then. Thank you and sorry!


End file.
